


But if you love the terrible, then please be near to me

by emilyinhalf



Series: glitradora au smut [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Post-Canon, Scratching, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Adora and Catra have finally found time to be together,
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: glitradora au smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849933
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	But if you love the terrible, then please be near to me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a ton to star_voyager and another friend for betaing and revising this!!!

Catra laid on the bed, staring up into her girlfriend’s blue-gray eyes. Adora's face was only inches from hers. They could both feel each other's breath. This was really happening.

“Can I kiss you?” Adora's voice trembled. She could feel the heat rising from the woman under her.  
“Yes, please...” Catra was just as nervous. She never let herself believe this would happen.

Adora brought her lips to Catra's. The kiss was tender and lingered for a moment. Their eyes meet again. Catra's mismatched eyes were full of hunger. The brunette pulled Adora in for another kiss.

Adora's lips crashed with Catra's. Her tongue traced her girlfriend's sharp canines and intertwined with her rough tongue. The blonde's hands desperate explored every inch on Catra's body, whose claws dug into the back of Adora's shirt, ripping the fabric.

They had both wanted this for so long, even though they had been denying it for years. But after everything they had been through, they knew that this was the moment they’ve always wanted. They wanted each other. They wanted to feel and taste every part of each other.

Adora pulled away first, her teeth dragging Catra's bottom lip. She could hardly believe it. After everything, they were finally together. Her blue-gray eyes met the mismatched blue and yellow eyes below her. Neither of them could restrain their smiles. They were here. They were in love. They were together.

Adora's hands wandered down Catra's top. She grabbed at the hem, pulling it above her girlfriend's head. Her hand traveled down Catra's body. She ran her fingers through the fur on Catra's shoulder, trailing towards her breasts.

Now they’ve definitely seen each other naked plenty of times in the Fright Zone shower room, but this was different. Adora felt a knot of growing heat in her abdomen. She had to touch Catra, to feel every part of her.

“Adora...” Catra moaned.

Adora shivered as she felt Catra's hands drift down her torso. Catra pulled the tight top up Adora's torso, taking a moment to feel her girlfriend's muscles. Adora leaned back, pulling her shirt off. Catra traced her fingers along Adora's sides, feeling the hard muscles under soft, pale skin.

Adora leaned down to meet Catra's lips again. She was even hungrier than before. Their tongues explored every last bit of each other's mouth, eager to taste every bit of their lover.  
They pulled away to catch their breath.

“How do you want this?” Adora asked.  
“I want every part of you,” Catra responded.

Adora started to trail kisses down Catra's body. Her lips were tickled by the catgirl’s soft fur. She moved from Catra's neck to her shoulders, then made her way to her small breasts. Dark nipples poked through her fur. Adora took her tongue to one of the soft nubs. She then circled the sensitive bit with her tongue, earning a soft moan from Catra.

“Adora...” Catra moaned once again, her breath already ragged.

Adora was acting on instinct. She recreated what she thought she would enjoy, and followed Catra's responses. She massaged her girlfriend's breast as she moved her mouth to the other nipple. Every movement of her tongue earned a moan for the woman below her.

Catra's arms were wrapped around Adora's back, her hands desperately gripping the blonde's toned body. With another flick of Adora's tongue, Catra whined and dug her claws into her lover's back.

“Ah!” Adora yelped, pulling away from Catra.  
“Adora!” Catra was mortified. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you...”  
“I'm okay.” Adora sighed, rubbing where Catra scratched her. “Really, it wasn't too bad.”  
“I'm still sorry.” Catra apologized. “Can I take a look at your back?”

“Okay...” Adora shifted, turning her back on Catra, who sat up to inspect the damage. A pair of red scratches marked the blond's back. Catra gently ran her fingers over one of the marks.

“Does it hurt?” Catra asked, gently pressing a kiss on Adora's shoulder.  
“No, i-it's fine...” Adora shivered as Catra's hands continued to brush against her back.

Catra traced the new scratches to the pair of scars that ran down Adora's back. A reminder of what they had been through. Of how they hurt each other so very badly.

“Catra?” Adora turned her head to look at her girlfriend. “Are you okay?”  
“I'm...” Catra sighed. “I'm just really sorry about… everything and-”

“Hey, Catra...” Adora shifted her body to face the brunette. “I'm here with you, okay? What happened in the past... that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're here and are never going to hurt each other again.”

“Promise?” Catra's voice was weak.  
“I promise.” Adora pressed her forehead to Catra's. “Do you want to stop?”  
“No!” Catra answered. “No... if you're okay, I want to keep going”  
“Okay,” Adora sighed. “Can.. can you touch me please?”

“Yeah... okay.” Catra pressed her hands against Adora's chest. She started to message the blond's breast, her thumbs rubbing circles around pert nipples.

Adora let out a soft moan. Catra brought her mouth to her girlfriend's tense shoulder and placed a gentle kiss. The catgirl kissed down towards the blond's chest. Her mouth hovered over Adora's hard nipples. Catra paused for a moment.

“Let me know if this feels weird,” Catra said, before running her rough tongue over Adora's nipple.  
“Oh! Pfft!” Adora couldn't help but laugh as Catra tongue ran over her nipple. “That tickles!”  
“Do you want me to stop?” Catra questioned.  
“No! No!” Adora stifled her laugh. “It feels great, I just wasn't expecting it.”  
“You're an idiot.” Catra laughed, as she pulled Adora into a kiss.  
“Yeah, well, I'm your idiot.” Adora laughed again. She placed a hand on Catra's cheek. “I'm yours.”  
“And I'm yours,” Catra responded, holding Adora's hand in her palm.

They kissed again. Their lips pressed together gently, but passionately.  
“Catra?” Adora's voice was soft. Her hand wandered down Catra's body until it reached the bulge in her pants.

“A-Adora...” Catra could barely contain herself, feeling her lover's hand through the fabric.  
“Is this okay?” Adora asked softly.  
“Gods, yes.” Catra moaned. “Adora, it's perfect.”  
“Okay...” Adora's hand moved up to Catra's waist. “I want to take your pants off.”

“Pl-please.” Catra was desperate for Adora's touch. She laid down on her back and lifted her hips. Adora slipped off the tight leggings Catra was wearing, freeing her girlfriend's womanhood.

Adora had definitely seen Catra naked before. They showered together since they were cadets. Nothing she saw surprised her, but she still almost lost her breath seeing Catra naked before her. The curves and hard angles of Catra's body lay before her. The soft fur that covered her body. The rising of her chest as she breathed in and out. The stiff erection signaling her arousal. Her body was very familiar, but also brand new at the same time.

“Can I touch you?” Adora asked, peering into mismatched eyes.  
“Yes...” Catra purred. “Please...”

Adora brought her hand to Catra's cock. The shaft twitched when the blond's fingers wrapped around it. She felt the warmth of Catra's arousal. She ran her thumb gently across the head, catching a bead of pre-cum. Catra gasped at every movement of Adora's hand.

Adora leaned down, and cautiously licked the head. Catra gasped at the sensation. Adora took in the flavor of her girlfriend's pre. Salty, but not at all unpleasant. The blond's hand moved slowly up and down that catgirl's shaft, and she took another lick, while staring her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Is this good for you?” Adora asked, unsure on how to proceed,  
“A-Adora...” Catra sighed. “You're... you're doing so good.”

Catra was already about to burst. The feeling of Adora's hands and tongue on her was more than she could stand. She had spent so long dreaming of this moment. This moment she never thought would actually happen. But Adora was here. With her. Finally.

Adora continued to stroke up and down Catra's shaft, teasing her tip with her tongue. It didn't take much longer for Catra.

“Adora!” Catra moaned. “I'm almost there...”

Adora moved her head back and kept stroking. It only took a few more seconds before Catra's dick started twitching in her hand. Catra gripped the bedsheets and grunted as she came, a few ropes of cum shooting out of her cock. Adora kept slowly stroking as Catra rode out the orgasm.

“Catra?” Adora asked. “Was that good?'  
“Gods, yeah...” Catra was trying to catch her breath. “Thanks, Adora...”

Adora leaned in to kiss Catra. The brunette could taste herself in her lover's mouth, but she didn't care. She took the moment to savor every new taste in Adora's mouth.

“Hmm...” Adora moaned as she pulled away from Catra's mouth. “Lemme go grab a towel.”

The blonde left Catra in their bed to recover while she searched for a towel. When she returned, she went to work cleaning up the mess from her girlfriend’s orgasm. Afterward, Adora tossed the towel into the hamper on the other side of the room.

“Okay...” Adora said, after tossing the towel behind her back. “Do you want to touch me now?”  
“Gods, yes.” Catra said, drawing her lover into another kiss.

Catra's hand wandered down Adora's torso, reaching her pants. After everything, the blonde was more than ready.

“Shit, Adora...” Catra purred, her hand probing the crotch of Adora's pants. “You're fucking soaked.”

Catra pressed her hand into Adora's crotch, who moaned in response.

“Please...” Adora's voice wavered. “C-Catra...”

Catra's hand found the waist of Adora's pants. She pulled them off, dragging her hands along the tense muscles of Adora's legs. She then pulled off Adora's boxers, giving herself full access to the blond's dripping pussy. Catra traced her thumb up and down Adora's slit, who moaned with every movement.

“Catra...” Adora gasped, as she felt gentle fingers caress her. The warm knot in her abdomen was almost ready to burst. Catra's thumb traveled up Adora until it met her swollen clit. The brunette made gentle circles around the nub.

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, and buried her head in the crook of her lover’s neck. Catra kept her movements slow, not wanting to overstimulate Adora.

“Are you okay?” Catra asked. “This isn't too much, is it?”  
“N-no...” Adora had tears welling in her eyes. “It's so good, Catra.”

“Just tell me if you need to stop.” Catra wiped the tears away with her free hand. She grazed Adora's labia with her middle finger, probing at the wet entrance.

“Can I?” Catra purred.  
“Your...” Adora's breath hitched. “Your claws...”

Catra removed her hand from Adora, who let out a whine of protest.

“Oh, they're retractable,” Catra showed Adora her hand, the claws safely sheathed. “Trust me, They won’t hurt you, and neither will I”.

“Okay...” Adora sighed with relief. “I... I really want to feel you inside me. Just let me lie down.”

Adora broke away from her lover and laid back on the bed. Catra crawled up Adora's body, planting light kisses along her toned body. When she reached Adora's breasts, she took a moment to give them attention. Catra gently massaged her lover's chest and planted a kiss on one of her hard nipples.

After the kiss, Catra grazed the nub with her tongue, and Adora responded with a giggle.

“Gahh, that tickles!” Adora laughed but tried to compose herself. “Sorry! Please keep going?”

“If you think that tickles...” Catra gave Adora an impish grin, and placed her hands on Adora's stomach, and began to tickle her.

“Catra!” Adora couldn't stop her from laughing. The brunette giggled as Adora grabbed the catgirl's wrist, stopping her onslaught. The blonde pulled her lover up so that they were face to face once again.

“You dork!” Adora chuckled, tears of laughter leaking from her eyes.  
“Don't pretend you don't like me!” Catra teased, staring into blue-gray eyes.  
“Pfft, I don't like you!” Adora echoed Catra's old cliche. She leaned up to capture Catra in a kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Catra responded. “But you're still an idiot, though.”  
“And you're still a stubborn brat.” Adora chuckled and kissed Catra again. “Now, can you get back to fucking me?”

“With pleasure.” Catra purred. “Have you ever fingered yourself?”  
“Uh, yeah. Lots of times” Adora scratched the back of her neck.  
“Okay,” Catra said. “This will be a little different. How many fingers do you usually use?”  
“Oh, usually? Only three.”  
“Only three?” Catra was taken aback. “Gods, Adora.”  
“Wait...” Adora was visibly confused. “Is that weird?”

“No, it's just surprising.” Catra brushed Adora's hair behind her ear. “I'll start slow, either way. It can be overwhelming when it's someone else touching you.”

“Okay,” Adora said softly. “Can you touch me now?”

“Yeah, okay.” Catra kissed Adora again and moved her hand down the blond's body. Keeping her eyes locked with her lover's, she carefully slipped her middle finger inside. Adora let out a gasp. It felt so much different than when she touched herself. Feeling Catra's finger inside her was, for lack of a better word, indescribable.

“Is this okay?” Catra asked.  
“Gods yes, Catra!” Adora moaned. “C-Can you use another finger?”

“Of course, baby.” Catra slipped in her ring finger, earning another noise from Adora. Her girlfriend's wet pussy started squeezing tight around her fingers. The brunette gently probed her lover's insides, curling her fingers up.

Adora tensed under Catra. The catgirl was so close to her spot. Adora's breath hitched as she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

“C-Catra...” Adora whined. “Just... just a bit to the right...”

Catra followed Adora's direction, shifting her fingers inside her lover. She knew she had hit the right spot when Adora lost her breath and arched her back. The brunette began to pump her fingers inside her girlfriend. She circled her thumb over her lover's clit, who was now desperately grasping at the bedsheets.

“CATRA!”, Adora managed to shout, as she reached her climax. Adora felt fireworks go off in her abdomen. Her toes curled and her hips spasmed. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Adora orgasmed before, but it was nothing like this.

Being here, with Catra, it was all she ever wanted. Adora had spent so much time not letting herself want. She never let herself be selfish. She never let herself love. But here she was.   
Catra's still pumping her fingers in and out as Adora rode out her orgasm.

“I love you so much.” Catra purred, pulling her fingers out of Adora one by one.

“I love you too.” Adora sighed, wrapping her arms around Catra, and holding her tight. “I’m never ever gonna stop loving you.”


End file.
